Proof
by Lily Nova
Summary: Mukuro desires to float in the skies. She also has another desire. A wish that nobody knows. Hiei's going to find out what it is... One shot. RandR


**Here's a story about Mukuro and Hiei! First ever story about the two. Wow!**

Hiei collapsed on the cool morning grass from utter exhaustion. Mukuro too, fell onto the ground beside him, panting heavily. They had been sparring since the night ended and it was already near afternoon. The wind came drifting and brushed against their sweaty faces. Mukuro looked up at the flying birds and asked.

"What is your true desire Hiei?"

"I wish for nothing."

"Is that so?"

She chuckled softly, "You want to know what I wish for?"

"No." Hiei said impatiently. He didn't want to talk about silly 'hopes' and 'dreams'.

"I wish to fly..." Mukuro said quietly almost in a mere whisper. Hiei stared at her in disbelief; she had never mentioned anything of that sort to him before.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask," She smirked and the glass that covered her eye seemed to glimmer, "I want to fly in the sky and have no care in the world."

"So you wish to be a cloud?"

"I never said that. Flying could mean anything, I could wish to be the wind so that I could run across the sky freely without anyone stopping me or I could wish to be a bird so that I could travel around the clouds and the cities..." Her voice itself seemed to be floating.

"Hn. That's a strange wish."

"You think so? I always thought it was a fairly simple wish..." She stared at the drifting clouds above.

"You find it simple? Actually, it's a highly complex one..."

"Oh, in what way is this dream a complex one?" Mukuro grinned, she always enjoyed a challenge.

"Firstly, you would need to find some way to get yourself in the air. Then you'd have to find another way to float in midair, there's also the problem of getting down..."

Mukuro laughed in amusement. "Do you think that's the only way up? I could find another way..."

Hiei shook his head in annoyance. Mukuro knew all the paths that would lead her into getting him annoyed.

"I could just die..."

The breeze seemed to stop as the words lingered in the air. Hiei kept quiet, he knew not what to say. Why did he feel so angry at her?

"Yes. You could just die," He finally broke the deafening silence, "But that would be extremely foolish of you to kill yourself."

"As I always say, I didn't say anything like that. I could just die without expectance. Someone could murder me. Or I could die of sickness or of unknown disease. Old age, perhaps? Everyone has to die, it is inevitable."

"What you say is true..." Hiei smirked, "But I don't think you will die so soon..."

"You could be wrong."

"I could be correct."

"What makes you sure I will not pass on soon? Can you predict the future? No one is accurate."

"As long as I'm here..." He said, "You _will_ be protected..."

The sun shined brightly on them and the wind pushed her orange locks from her face. The silence between them seemed to last forever. Hiei stared at her questioningly. The look she gave him was neither anger nor disgust but a look of shock and surprise as if she had figured something out. He shifted on the grass and watched the fluffy white clouds past by. She did too.

"You want to know another wish I desire?"

"What may that be?" He said, this time with more of curiosity in his tone.

"I wish to be with the one I cherish, forever..." She smiled at him.

"Now this wish is _very_ simple..." Hiei smirked, "If it's the one you love whom you want to be with, then so be it, for as long as he loves you back..."

"Are you so sure it is a man that I love?" She laughed playfully, "It could be a woman, maybe even an animal. It could even be prosperity or fame..."

"Don't test my patience."

"Oh but I am. You're so sure you know who my love is?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Who is it then?"

"Me..."

She seemed to know Hiei was going to say that because she just smiled the glimmer of pure excitement still in her eyeglass. He tried to say something but she interrupted.

"What if I said no? It could be someone else... It doesn't _have_ to be you?"

This made Hiei quite mad. He frowned, "Yes, It doesn't have to be me... But it is."

"Prove it."

It was his turn to laugh. Mukuro did not expect him to lunge forward and push her onto the earth. She didn't even expect him to give her a kiss. When their lips met she couldn't help but blush slightly in shock. Hiei stared at her dumbfound face and waited. She did not do anything...

"I proved it..." He smirked.

She regained her composure and finally spoke, "How does this prove that I care for you?"

"If you had not loved me, you would not falter or lay here helplessly. You would have pushed me off and shout at me or maybe you would throw me off and start beating me as punishment for harassing you. Maybe you would have even killed me..." Hiei kissed her again.

"But you didn't..." Hiei smirked, "All the proof you need..."

**There! My first HxM! Wow that was hard...**


End file.
